Llegar a Ti
by Rinnu
Summary: ONESHOT. Rinne se miraba las manos con completo shock ¿Qué había pasado? Ya podía sentir sus dedos entrelazarse con los de ella, un poco más y la tendría a salvo, pero en un parpadear todo cambió. Él fue jalado hacía abajo, la soga se rompió y Mamiya Sakura fue absorbida por la Rueda del Samsara.
_Los personajes de "Kyoukai no Rinne" le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **Llegar a Ti**

La espera fue larga, pero después de tres años tenían a la compañía Damashinigami acorralada. Todos sus miembros intentaban huir usando tretas muy bajas, pero aun así, uno a uno fue capturado y los más tontos se dejaban absorber por la Rueda del Samsara. Pero había uno en especial que le interesaba al joven pelirrojo, el presidente de esa nefasta organización y que para colmo, era su padre. Lo vio intentando esconderse entre la muchedumbre, antes de dirigirse a él miró sobre su hombro, Mamiya Sakura y Jumonji estaban en tierra junto a su abuela.

Siguió a su padre y en el caminó luchaba contra los Damashinigami que le intentaban bloquearle el paso, pero no se dejaría vencer, era hora de hacerle pagar sus fechorías, ya tenía el camino libre, estaba unos metros de capturarlo, pero una fuerte explosión llamó su atención, no lograba ver nada por el humo, para cuando reanudo su persecución, Sabato ya estaba lejos.

En tierra, un muy estúpido Damashinigami en un intento por escapar hizo explotar una bomba de expansión, que lanzaba a los que estuviesen cerca por aires. Tsubasa cayó sobre un puesto de comida, Ageha se enredó con una red, Rokumon terminó bajo una carretilla, pero Sakura se aferraba con fuerza a una soga para no ser absorbida por la Rueda del Samsara. Cuando todos se recuperaron y se percataron de lo critica la situación, entraron en pánico.

― ¡Tamako-sama, haga algo!― pidió Rokumon.

― ¡Todos jalen la cuerda!― ordenó Tamako, no podían acercarse mucho porque corrían el riesgo de ser absorbidos.

― ¡Aguanta Sakura!― gritó Tsubasa al jalar junto con otros de la saga.

Sakura intentaba mantener la calma, confiaba en que sus amigos la pondrían a salvo, poco a poco fue volviendo a tierra, pronto estaría a una distancia segura en donde Rokumon podía ir por ella. Y como si de un mal chiste se tratase, un grupo de Damashinigami pasó volando muy cerca de ella y fueron atraídos por la rueda. En un instinto de sobrevivencia se aferraron al extremo de soga que quedaba detrás de la chica humana, el peso era demasiado y en tierra no pudieron jalar más la soga.

― Tamako-sama, se está rompiendo.― dijo Tsubasa al ver la soga y Rokumon salió volando para buscar a su amo.

― ¡Rinne-sama! ¡Rinne-sama!

El chico shinigami volteó a ver a Rokumon, algo andaba mal, el polvo se había disipado y con horror vio el peligro en que se encontraba su amiga.

― ¡No te sueltes, Mamiya Sakura!― gritó mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a ella, no podía perderla.

― ¡Rokudou!― se alivió al ver al joven pelirrojo, él la salvaría.

― ¡Ya casi llegó! ¡Aguanta Mamiya Sakura!

Sakura se concentró en emplear toda su fuerza para sujetarse e ignorar el dolor que le causaba la fricción de la soga en sus manos. Rinne llegó a la distancia segura, se aferró de la soga y se fue acercando, cuando sintió que él también era jalado por la rueda, retrocedió y fue jalando la soga para acercar a la chica a él, la tarea era complicada por el peso extra, pero ya casi la tenía, la tomaría de la mano y estaría a salvo.

― ¡Rokudou!― gritó cuando sintió que el damashinigami que estaba detrás de ella, intentaba pasarle encima para ponerse a salvo.

― ¡Toma mi mano!― Rinne se estiró lo más que pudo, no podía alejar a ese tipo de la chica, pero una vez que sus manos estuviera entrelazadas no la soltaría.

Ambos jóvenes sintieron sus dedos rosar, solo era cuestión de estirarse un poco más. Rinne sintió que el damashinigami le pasaba por arriba y se iba, mejor para él, ahora podía alcanzar a Sakura con mayor libertad. Sus dedos se tocaron de nuevo.

― ¡Ya casi Mamiya Sakura!― gritó y ella le sonrió, pocas eran las veces que ella lo hacía y el corazón de Rinne palpitó como loco, no la perdería.

Un gritó de completó horror se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Rinne se miraba las manos con completo shock ¿Qué había pasado? Ya podía sentir sus dedos entrelazarse con los de ella, un poco más y la tendría a salvo, pero en un parpadear todo cambió. Él fue jalado hacía abajo, la soga se rompió y Mamiya Sakura fue absorbida por la Rueda del Samsara.

Observó la rueda, había perdido a Mamiya Sakura, jamás le dijo lo que sentía por ella, ahora aquella chica castaña había reencarnado.

 **...**

Se despertó agitado en medio de aquella cama matrimonial, estaba empapado de sudor y sus manos temblaban. Se agarró fuertemente la cabeza, no quería seguir pensando en lo que soñó, no le gustaba ese sentimiento de angustia y pérdida que se alojaba de nuevo en él. Se levantó y salió al balcón, necesitaba aire fresco. Miró al horizonte notando que ya estaba anocheciendo y flotando a la mitad del inframundo, estaba la Rueda del Samsara. Se aferró con fuerza al barandal en un intento por calmarse, ver la rueda intensificó esas emociones que no quería tener, no le gustaba sentirse de esa manera.

― ¡Rinne-sama!

― Rokumon ¿Qué sucede?― preguntó al ver a su amigo posarse en el barandal.

― Necesito que firme mi permiso para... ¿Está bien?― su amo tenía una cara demacrada, parecía que le hubiesen sacado el alma.

― Todo bien.― se limitó a contestar y al notar el papel que llevaba Rokumon, aprovechó para cambiar de tema.― Es para ir a tu entrenamiento ¿Cierto?― el gatito asintió y Rinne le quitó el papel, lo firmó y se lo entregó.― Listo.

― Me puedo quedar si quiere, no se ve bien… Ese espíritu polilla le dio mucho trabajo, debería ir a que le revisarán.― dijo preocupado.

― No es por eso, tuve un mal sueño, ve por un rango más, si no lo obtienes estas despedido.― bromeo para animarlo, Rokumon le miró por un momento y finalmente asintió.

― ¡Estará orgulloso Rinne-sama!― dijo antes de desaparecer por un portal.

Rinne observó el inframundo, no podía creer que llevase cinco años viviendo en ese mundo, el tiempo sí que pasaba volando. Aún trabajaba como shinigami pero su situación económica había mejorado muchísimo, vivía en esa linda casa y desde que ya no existían los damashinigami todo era más fácil.

― Rinne, tú te despiertas y alguien más se duerme.― dijo una chica al entrar al dormitorio, el pelirrojo se volteó y vio a la pelinegra dejar un bultito en la cuna que había en el lugar.

― Ageha.― susurró y la shinigami caminó hasta donde él.

― Tienes mala cara.― comentó al poner su rostro muy cerca del masculino.― Si que recibiste una poderosa carga de toxina de la polilla.

― Estoy bien.

― Si tú lo dices.― se apartó y miró a la calle que se veía desde el balcón.― ¿Ese es Oboro?― preguntó al ver a su gato negro.

― Parece.― contestó sin mucho interés.

― Y va con una linda gatita.― dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.― Tengo que seguirlo, luego te cuento los detalles.― salió volando con cautela, no quería ser descubierta.

Rinne suspiró con cansancio, esos dos al parecer nunca cambiarían y jamás le dejarían de dar dolor de cabeza. Entró al dormitorio y caminó hasta la cuna, observó con amor a su hijo de seis meses que dormía tranquilamente, ya él hubiese querido dormir así. Al verlo moverse, meció la cuna para arrullarlo y que no se despertara.

― Rinne.― se escuchó que le llamaban a su espalda.― Dormiste toda la tarde ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Aún tienes sueño? ¿Ageha te despertó?― tal vez no debió dejarla llevar a su hijo a su cuna.

Cuando al medio día Rokumon entró a la casa con un Rinne inconsciente, temió lo peor, solo se calmó cuando Tamako le aseguró que no era nada grave y el chico solo necesitaba dormir.

― ¿Quieres comer?

― Sakura.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que mande por un médico?― oficialmente ya se estaba alterando de nuevo, su esposo no dejaba de verla fijamente ¿Estaría mal de la cabeza? ¿Tendría alguna contusión?

― No, estoy bien.― aseguró al cogerla por la cintura con una mano y con la otra acariciarle la cara.― ¿Hace cuánto se durmió?

― Apenas ¿Por…― su pregunta murió en sus labios al ser besada por el chico.― Rinne, primero deberías comer.― dijo con dificultad al caer sobre la cama, quedar bajo su esposo y seguir siendo besada.

― Lo que necesito es esto.― quería asegurarse de que Sakura era real, que solo había tenido una pesadilla de lo que estuvo por pasar hace siete años.

 **...**

 _Lo que en verdad pasó aquel día._

Ambos jóvenes sintieron sus dedos rosar, solo era cuestión de estirarse un poco más. Rinne sintió que el damashinigami le pasaba por arriba y se iba, mejor para él, ahora podía alcanzar a Sakura con mayor libertad. Sus dedos se tocaron de nuevo.

― ¡Ya casi Mamiya Sakura!― alentó y ella le sonrió, pocas eran las veces que ella lo hacía y el corazón de Rinne palpitó como loco, no la perdería.― ¡Toma mi mano!

Rinne se acercó un poco más con riesgo de ser jalado por la rueda, pero era necesario si quería tomar la mano de la castaña. Se estiró más, ya la tenía, solo debía jalar con fuerza y... Sintió uno de sus pies ser aprisionado por una cadena, para cuando reaccionó aquel Damashinigami lo jalaba a tierra.

― ¡No!― gritó con desesperación e intentó agarrar la soga pero esta se rompió, su amiga fue jalada a la rueda.― ¡Mamita Sak...

Un cuerpo chocó contra el suyo, tenía entre sus brazos a la chica de trenzas. Miró a la rueda y pudo ver a su padre que era absorbido y apenas alcanzó a escuchar un "Hazte cargo de la compañía". Lentamente fue bajando hasta tocar tierra, pero no soltó a la chica, ni apartó su mirada de la rueda.

― ¡Rinne, Sakura! ¿Están bien?― preguntó Tamako al llegar donde ellos, había visto todo y estaba triste por su hijo, pero debía ver como se encontraba su nieto y Sakura.

― Rokudou.― llamó Sakura, estaba preocupada por su amigo, acababa de perder a su padre.

Rinne ignoró a las dos mujeres y caminó hasta el borde del lago, no entendía por qué una persona egoísta como su padre había hecho eso. Se sentó en la hierba, necesitaba asimilar lo que había pasado, tiempo más tarde cuando ya se marchaba, una lancha de juguete que navegaba hacia él, llamó su atención. La lancha llevaba un sobre en donde se leía su nombre, lo tomó con cuidado y lo abrió. Dentro había una tarjeta y una hoja doblada en tres, primero leyó la tarjeta.

 _Rinne:_

 _No soporté ver esa mirada triste en tu rostro, la de alguien que pierde a su ser aprecies el sacrificio que hace papá y cumplas mi última voluntad, deseo que te hagas cargo de la compañía Damashinigami y que te cases con esta linda jovencita que elegí para ti,_ _el acta ya_ _tiene su firma, solo pon la tuya y estarán casados._

 _Te ama papá._

Rinne fue desdoblando el otro papel y lo primero que leyó fue "Acta de Matrimonio" y al verlo por completo arrugó el papel. ¡Su viejo era un demente!

…

En otro lado, Tsubasa y Sakura estaban por regresar al mundo de los vivos, era hora de volver, habían estado esperando a su amigo por largo rato y al ver que no había señales de él, decidieron regresar al día siguiente, debía darle su espacio.

― Nos vamos, cualquier cosa que necesiten nos llaman.― dijo Tsubasa.

― Yo… Lo siento mucho, por mi culpa…― de no haber querido seguir a Rokudou como siempre, nada de eso hubiese pasado. Estaba bien que su amigo no se llevase con su padre, pero al final eran familia.

― Nada de eso, mi hijo era un idiota― interrumpió Tamako.

Sakura miró a la rueda recordando lo pasado hace poco. Cuando su mano dejó de tocar la de Rokudou, verlo alejarse a causa del damashinigami que lo apresó de un pie y ella ser jalada por la rueda, sintió miedo y en ese momento se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que guardaba su corazón con respecto al chico pelirrojo. Solo deseaba que lo último que viese fuera a aquel muchacho, pero en un segundo, frente a ella apreció Sabato quien la tomó de la mano y la lanzó lejos de la rueda. Después de eso, todo fue muy rápido. No terminaba de asimilar lo anterior cuando su cuerpo chocó contra otro, abrió los ojos, vio el _Yomi no Haori_ y luego el rostro de Rokudou.

― No se preocupen, yo cuidaré a Rinne.― dijo Ageha.

― Sakura-sama, Jumonji, cuídense.― se despidió Rokumon.

Tsubasa fue el primero en pasar por el portal y cuando Sakura ponía un pie dentro, sintió que la tomaban de la mano, se giró y vio los ojos rojos del joven Shinigami. Rinne al verla marcharse se apresuró a alcanzarla, no la dejaría ir sin antes decirle lo que sentía, casi perderla le hizo darse cuenta que no debía perder más el tiempo. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, lo que para ellos fue una eternidad, para los espectadores fue cosa de un segundo. Rinne había acabado con la distancia entre Sakura y él con un besó.

La quijada de Ageha estaba por los suelos y Oboro se burlaba de ella; Tamako y Rokumon estaban felices, esos dos ya se habían tardo mucho. Una bola de papel que cayó del _Yomi no Haori_ de Rinne, llamó la atención de Rokumon, el gatito lo recogió y se lo mostró a Tamako quien lo desdobló, encontrando dos papeles, Rokumon y ella leyeron las dos hojas sorprendidos, era más que obvio que la firma en el acta de matrimonio era falsa, Mamiya Sakura no firmaba de esa manera. Tamako no pudo evitar pensar que su hijo no era tan estúpido, había elegido bien a la esposa indicada para Rinne, miró a los jóvenes que ya se habían separado y asintió cuando su nieto le dijo un "Vuelvo más tarde" antes de pasar por el portal junto a Sakura.

 **...**

Rinne arrullaba en sus brazos a su hijo para que volviera a dormir, pero el pequeño no cerraba sus ojos rojos, solo lo miraba fijamente. Le acaricio su melena castaña y se sentó en la cama junto a su esposa, se permitió contemplarla dormir, se alegraba por poder tenerla en el inframundo a pesar de ser humana, y todo gracias a un permiso especial otorgado en recompensa por haber desaparecido a la compañía Damashinigami. Y sobre todo, le agradecía a su viejo por haber dado su vida por la de Sakura.

La chica se movió en la cama, abrió los ojos despertándose y observó con felicidad a sus dos chicos. Rinne se inclinó sobre ella y antes de besarla, le susurro "Te amo". Al final ambos habían logrado llegar al otro.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí mi primer historia en este fandom. Espero les gustase** **, es algo que me mantuvo despierta en la madrugada.**

 **14/05/2016**

* * *

 **OMOKE**

 _Lo que pensó Sabato._

Huía como de costumbre aprovechando el alboroto que se daba a lo lejos. La chica humana que era el interés amoroso de su hijo, estaba aferrándose a una soga para no ser absorbida por la Rueda del Samsara. No se preocupó, la rescatarían y todo estaría bien. Pero cuando su sexy secretaria abría un camino espiritual, los gritos de desesperación llamaron su atención. Algunos de sus empleados estaban complicando las cosas, algunos colgaban del extremo de la soga y uno de ellos pasaba por encima de la chica humana.

Sacó unos binoculares y vio que su hijo tenía un semblante de desesperación en su rostro, no lograba alcanzar a la chica. Mentalmente apoyó a su muchacho, él podía lograrlo, solo debía estirarse un poco más. Su sexy secretaria lo tomó de la mano para marcharse y hecho una última mirada, justo en el momento que uno de los Damashinigami aprisionaba con una cadena a Rinne.

Fue cosa de un segundo en que debió tomar una decisión y soltándose de la mano que lo sujetaba, voló para alcanzar a la chica de nombre Sakura. En el fondo sabía que no había sido un buen padre, pero al ver la cara de desesperación de su hijo, su instinto paterno despertó.

Tomó a la castaña justo a tiempo de la mano y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzó a los brazos de Rinne. Su hijo le miraba sorprendido, por su parte solo le sonrió y le pidió encargarse de la compañía, antes de ser absorbido por la rueda. No sin antes, dejar caer un pequeño mensaje.


End file.
